


Accommodations

by stopmopingstarthoping



Series: Lucis Military Academy [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Military, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Canon, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Crowe draws the line at sharing with Aranea.





	Accommodations

Crowe snatched her shirt back from Aranea. “No. You’re gonna have to haul all that,” she waved vaguely at the overflowing hamper in the corner, “to the laundry room tonight if you want clothes for the exercises tomorrow.”

Aranea pouted, and Crowe was almost swayed for a moment by perfect pink lips. Their standard-issue shirts were all the same, and they wore almost the same size. Aranea didn’t understand why Crowe was being so stingy. “It’s really unfair. It’s one shirt; c’mon. I’ll wash it.” She tried to sweeten the deal with a kiss, and Crowe let her, licking at her lips and stoking the fire that never really seemed to go out between the two of them.

Crowe pulled away to gesture at her chest. "I told you. Boob holes. Last time you borrowed one of my uniform t-shirts, it stretched out and never went back. Luche told me I looked like two pounds of tit in a ten-pound sack.”

Aranea cackled. “Luche is an asshole. Two pounds of perfection,” she hummed, sliding around behind Crowe and pulling her hands up to palm her breasts.

“Yep, having a majestic rack means you gotta do your own laundry. Just a price you have to pay, I guess.” Crowe sighed and bent her neck to the side. Aranea pressed an open mouth to it and closed her eyes at the shudder she evoked.  

“Are we gonna be late to meet the guys for lunch?” Crowe arched back against Aranea and grasped the thighs behind her with open hands.

Aranea’s laugh vibrated low against smooth skin. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of FFXV Femslash Week 2018 ("Hilarious Domestic Disasters").


End file.
